Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
Real Name: Thor Nicknames: Odinson, Scion of Asgard, God of Thunder, The Mighty Thor Former Aliases: Dr. Donald Blake; Sigurd Jarlson; Jake Olsen; Donar the Mighty Other Aliases at Time of Death: None =Status= Occupation: King of Asgard; formerly EMS Technician; Physician Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Public. The vast majority does not believe Thor is really a mythological god. Marital Status: Marital status unknown Known Relatives: Odin (father), Gaea, (mother), Loki (half-brother) Group Affiliation: Avengers Base of Operations: New York, New York =Origin= Thor was an Asgardian, a race of gods, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living life as a human. Place of Birth: Asgard First Appearance: JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY Vol. 1 #83 =History= Descended from Norse gods, Thor had many adventures in Earth's past. Around the year 1000 CE, he faced Hercules and time travelling Greek warriors, the vampire Varnae, the Annunaki deity Marduk, the troll Grylak the Greater, giant rats in an Atlantean outpost, visted the sons of one of the men killed by the rats, and battled Dromedan. Thor also lived as the humans Sigurd and Siegfried, slaying the dragon Fafnir. (A man named James Allison incorrectly believed this story to be only an echo of "racial memories" of a battle that one of his past incarnations took part in around 8000 BCE against a worm-like monster.) In the 1800's Thor travelled to the American west to thwart Loki and encountered a time-displaced Black Panther. In 1942 the Abrahamic tyrant Hitler tricked Thor into trying to kill Stalin, but Thor learned the truth thanks to the time-travelling Doctor Doom. Later in the 1940's Thor aided Venus against the Creeping Death, Major John Dark, and the Sultan of Cassorobia. In the 1960's Thor helped free Venus from Rumor. At some point at least 20-25 years ago, Thor battled a flying, serpentine monster. Sadly, a woman died when debris dislodged in the battle fell on her. Later, Thor nearly started a war by violating a truce with his family's ancient enemy, the Frost Giants. Odin, his father, banished the young god of thunder to Earth without his memory, to teach Thor how to behave as a mere mortal. After a decade as an earthly doctor, Donald Blake was drawn to Norway, and a subsequent encounter with a race of warmongering aliens. While hiding out in a cave, Blake found a mysterious wooden cane that turned out to be the enchanted hammer Mjolnir -- which transformed him back into the mighty Thor. He drove off the alien invaders and took his place with the Avengers. Shaking off the Blake persona, Thor was later forced to assume the human identity of EMS technician Jake Olsen. Thor is forever torn between his divine home -- the hallowed halls of Asgard -- and the troubled lands of his adopted home, Earth. After the events in Avengers: Disassembled, Thor, having taken the throne after the death of his father Odin, watched as Ragnarok engulfed all of Asgard. Thor is presumably dead, although he will return. =Characteristics= Height: 6'6" Weight: 640 lbs (291 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: No unusual features =Powers= Strength Level: Superhuman Class 100. Thor is able to press well over 100 tons. Known Powers: Thor's principal weapon is the enchanted hammer Mjolnir, one of the most formidable weapons known to man or god. Among the hammer's various enchantments are its indestructibility and the ability to summon all the elements of storm (wind, rain, thunder, and lightning). His hammer can be thrown both as a means of flight, and as a weapon that always returns to its wielder's hand. Thor's superhuman strength is matched with an immunity to all human diseases, superhuman speed, agility, and simulated flight when he hurls his enchanted hammer Mjolnir. Known Abilities: The Odinforce significantly increased Thor's powers as well as giving him roughly the same abilities his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. During Ragnarock, Thor also acquired knowledge and use of the Runes granting him a number of potent magical spells. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: Formerly a belt of strength (Megingjard), gloves for holding Mjolnir, and a special armor when his bones were brittle due to a curse. Transportation: While on Asgard Thor employs a chariot using his goats, Toothgrinder and Toothsmasher. Weapons: The warhammer Mjolnir. =Notes & Trivia= * Thor once became a Frog as a result of a curse. Related Articles * Asgard * Asgardians * Odin * Loki * Beta Ray Bill Recommended Readings: *Tales of Suspense #49 - Cameo Appearance as Doctor Donald Blake. *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance * Essential Thor Vol. 1 *Thor: The Death of Odin TPB *Thor: Disassembled TPB External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian Characters Category:Deities Category:Silver Age